


rain

by rosybumblebee



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Dragoneki, Gen, Tears, shuu and his monster bf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 05:52:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12952740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosybumblebee/pseuds/rosybumblebee
Summary: "Go! I must go!"





	rain

“Go! I must go!” Shuu screams as he starts running, only to feel himself collide with the ground mere seconds later and a tiny hand wrapped firmly around his ankle, yanking him back. 

“Before going, you should think it through, Tsukiyama,” Chie deadpans with her usual monotone, staring at him with curious eyes and holding her camera with her other hand.

“Hori…” Shuu whimpers, his vision blurring as hot, burning tears well up in his eyes. He suppresses a shaky breath and sits up, covering his mouth with his hand and sobbing, curling his fist into the grass and squeezing his eyes shut.

A nightmare. This is just a nightmare, everything will end soon, it will end soon and it will be okay.

“I-I can’t let him go, I need… I need to save him, I need to get to him,” Shuu cries, resting his forehead on his knees.  
“Not now. You would get killed,” Chie raises a skeptical eyebrow, and Shuu looks up at her with red rimmed, teary eyes. “So, what?”

Chie sighs and shakes her head, looking through the pictures in her camera. Despite the tragic situation, she had gotten some nice pictures of… whatever Kaneki had become. “We need you, dumbass. You can’t just go off and die, that’s something Kaneki likes to do, but not you.”

Shuu swallows thickly and nods, looking at the giant worm-like creature crawling up a skyscraper and wrapping itself around it. “…yes. Yes, you’re right. It wouldn’t be a good idea,” Shuu mumbles, hugging his knees further against his chest and biting his lower lip, more tears threatening to fall down his cheeks.

The ghouls start talking, discussing what to do and how to stop him. Shuu hadn’t noticed, but at some point, Itori had arrived too and she had started to spew things about how Kaneki was their beloved king, how much he had done for them, and how they should just watch him die.

Bullshit.

Tsukiyama can’t bear to listen to her talk anymore, and what’s worse, people are agreeing with her. The ghouls that Kaneki was willing to die for believe that sitting back and not doing anything to save him is the best thing to do.

Shuu shakes his head and starts scooting backwards, getting further away from the group. He knows that he’s risking his life, but it would kill him to let Kaneki go without being able to stop him for the second time. So, he gets up and runs. 

He runs through the forest until he’s sure that he’s far enough from the others, and then darts towards where Kaneki is. He hides behind buildings, making sure not to be seen by any doves, until he reaches that enormous mass of flesh, which seems to move slower now, almost as if it’s falling asleep.

Shuu rests his back against the wall behind him and covers his mouth with a hand, suppressing painful sobs that make his chest sting.

How did it get to this? What happened to his King?

He tries to even his breathing, his hands trembling as he takes a few small steps towards the worm, his eyes wide and a terrified expression on his face. This new form of Kaneki could snap and kill him at any given moment, but Shuu doesn’t seem to care the least bit as he raises a hand and places it on the body, sniffling.

He finds it hard to even think, but he manages to utter out a few words. “I’ll save you, Kaneki. I swear I’ll do everything I can to save you,” he murmurs. “After all, I promised to stay with you until the end. I can’t break promises,” he huffs out a shaky, bitter chuckle.

One eye near him opens slowly and Shuu jerks back, taking his hand back as he stares in shock and fear. Something that barely resembles a limb starts to worm its way out of the fleshy mass and it places itself on the top of Tsukiyama’s head, a little too heavily, but without hurting him. 

Shuu smiles through the tears and caresses the limb, which retreats into the body as the eye closes. The creature slithers away, and Shuu wipes tears off his cheeks, staring at him.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! shuu and his monster bf are cute
> 
> my tumblrs: rosybumblebee (main) gourmetbooty (fandom)


End file.
